Their story
by Tee.q
Summary: [HIATUSish]a story following the adventures of two brand new sky pirates ...[VaanxPenelo] :DDDDD
1. Festival

Thnkz for clickin on my story!! So im a crazed fan of VxP they're so cute DDD Anyways if you like my story _PLEASE_ review! Anything is appreciated. Tell me if you like it and ill write more :

ALSO: This story takes place a year after the ending of the game, on the floating continent of Puruvama. A story i made as one of their adventures as sky pirates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning star rose up to greet the magnificent crystal towers of the Royal city of Gurha and the black waters of the grand Maggle River which flows quietly into the heart of the city. Gurha's large population had already awakened and the city was coming to life with every flow of moment. This ranged from traders displaying their goods in catchy patterns or a black smith intertwining iron with fire. The whole city was gearing up for the abundance of weary travelers coming in and out of the walls today. Soon the quiet streets and even slim alleys will be packed and space will be scarce.

As usual Penelo was doing the shopping for supplies. She and Vaan had decided to stop by this famous city and snoop around for any hidden treasures around the royal area. And of course Vaan was doing all the investigation. In the mean time Penelo was keeping herself occupied. The two of them had been traveling since about 2 months ago. Penelo was blissful in escaping the rough terrain of the ground and found peace flying free above the heavens and clouds. No wonder Vaan wanted to be a sky pirate so much. Penelo was feeling like she was finally starting to see where his carefree and daring personality sprouted from.

She had finished gathering the goods and was off to meet Vaan in the designated area. The long day of even trying to move about the city roads left Penelo frazzled, she couldn't stop picturing the freedom awaiting her up in the skies again. The only roadblock was of course the people. Some folks were causing a riot by pronouncing who has the better bargains and sales. Others when you stroll passed their stall would shove a piece of clothe or fruit in your face and then begin shouting the wanted price. It was all for the good hearted nature of the industry, but Penelo was feeling a tad annoyed.

Quickly when there was a slight opening Penelo swerved around a corner but was stopped by the sudden flood of Humes trying to shove past her; it was like going against a nasty current. Penelo was soon dragged along with the crowd, all seemingly aiming for the same place. Finally when her view was free of tattered clothes and vibrant fabrics and even flesh, Penelo saw what all the excitement was about.

Many were gathered around a small stand, where a peachy woman was handing out maps of some kind. Beside her was a buggy man, face flushed with excitement. He began to speak to the gathered crowd.

"People of Gurha! Today is the festival of Queen Lithen and King Sklair. Also known as the festivities of eternal red, a day set aside for lovers. Please take a scroll from my wife here and celebrate this day!"

He swept a hand gesturing to his wife, who was trying hard to feed the open hands swarming around her with the parchment. The man began to speak again.

"These are maps for all you travelers out there. One of these scrolls might lead you to the ancient treasures left long ago by the King and Queen, but only one map is the real one. If you dare venture to these peaks and lands to obtain this you shall be rewarded with a treasure from beyond," the man smiled. "But don't worry, neither me nor my wife knows of which is the real map, the guardians of the castle has given use only one real copy. For all you couples out there this shall be a rewarding experience,"

The mob around Penelo roared as the man finished his speech and quickly stepped up to grab a fake copy and maybe if lucky the real deal. She could see many couples lingering about, excited to get a map. _Maybe I should get one too_ Penelo thought _…but it's for couples_.

"Penelo!" a familiar voice cried freeing Penelo from her thoughts. She whirled around and was tugged back by a firm hand on her wrist. She angled her head, Vaan was standing beside her.

"Vaan!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Where were you? It's been more than an hour!" Vaan declared then sighed. "Anyways let's get going, I found nothing but trouble in those walls, c'm----"

"Oh my you look like a lovely couple!" the peachy women from before interupted and presented a scroll from her basket. "Come join the fun you youngsters, maybe you'll find the reward promising," The women laughed and then standing close to Penelo she rose on her toes and whispered in her ear.

"That's a rather handsome boy you have there, you better look after him especially with these girls ogling him," She patted Penelo's shoulder sympathetically and then with a sweep of her azure hem she tottered away. Penelo's face flushed with the colour of pomegranate seeds. _What was that lady talking about? _

"Whoa!" Vaan exclaimed causing Penelo to take notice. He had unrolled the piece of paper and was scrutinizing the contents. "This might actually be worth doing," He pointed a long finger to the dot on the north side of Gurha.

"I think this is the Kingdom of Kath," Vaan turned and flashed a cheery grin. "Let's go, I think I've been on the ground too long for my own good,"

Penelo laughed and nodded eagerly, maybe it _will_ be worth it. Besides they needed any challenge that happened to come their way.

------------------------------

The skies above Gurha was heavily coated in cotton clouds today, only a slight tinge of blue could be seen through all the translucent fluff. Vaan found it irritating to navigate through, he was shaking his head constantly, obviously trying to ward off a bad headache. Beside him Penelo just giggled as she watched her long time friend get annoyed over some harmless weather. This had to be the most beautiful condition they traveled through yet. Penelo recalled back to the other day when the fog was black as ink and the rolling thunder clouds were restless.

Suddenly Vaan took a fast turn against the wind causing Penelo to jostle in her seat a bit. But that didn't worry her, for Vaan had already placed a protective arm in front of her body. Once the adrenaline from the turn settled in her stomach Penelo peered out the window. She could now see a huge city bustling with activities. Reaching over her seat she grabbed for the rolled map and then examined it once more, she eyed it thoughtfully then announced to her partner.

"The notorious city of Kath," Penelo confirmed glancing at Vaan she could see a small smirk unfold on his lips.

"Thought so," He replied, then turned the nose of the airship towards the city.

------------------------------------

Kath was notorious for many reasons. But mostly become of its infamous red light distinct where many men seemed to drunkenly travel back home from to madden wives. Kath was also known for its skilled thieves who seem to spawn immensely from the city where pocket change is never more than a step away. Overall Kath is a city for nightly leisure and entertainment of all kinds.

Penelo and Vaan strolled through the intricately designed city gates and onto the main streets. Vaan had his arms slung casually over his shoulders and was glancing about. His eyes swayed to the abstract buildings to the main roads where some dare devil were trying to swallow fire to amuse a small crowd. Vaan chuckled, this city was more than he expected. Penelo seeing her friend in a daze gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Vaan, the map says the first clue is in the palace of Prince Esca,"

Vaan nodded and used his hand as a visor to screen the sun from his eyes; from there he paced away trying to spot anything of that sort. Penelo watched as Vaan's back became farther away as he made his way to a wide bend onto a sunny area. To surprise him Penelo ran up behind him and clambered onto his back. Then she covered his eyes playfully.

"Hey, Hey!" Vaan complained but with no force to convince her to let go.

Penelo laughed as Vaan stubbornly dared to move around with a grown girl on his back. He ventured clumsily towards a large crowd of people. They were standing along the side of the street but a huge portion of the avenue was still vacant. Suddenly deafening cheers erupted from the numerous people gathered there. The cries were in tune and on cue as it seemed, like a single booming melody.

Vaan and Penelo both immediately took noticed and squeezed in to see what the commotion was about. It seemed like it was a parade of some kind. Beautifully constructed music was channeled through multiple trumpets and drums. While dancing maiden's dressed in flashy garments curved and shook their bodice in a seductive manner to impress the male percent of the crowd. Large amounts of shimmering confetti were thrown mindlessly about, coating everyone's hair in mounts of white and red. The whole scene was eye catching especially the extravagant airship which was the main attraction. As the ship glided by the whistles and clap grew louder and more triumph, obviously a figure of admiration was on board.

Penelo cranked her neck to grab a good view of the person on top of the ship. The man was well dressed, only gold and silver embroidered his fine cotton shift. He also gleamed from all the dazzling jewelry embedded on his well crafted armor. To finish off the look the man's san was concealed under a crown of blood red rubies and a galore of white pearls.

Suddenly he turned his head and his eyes locked with hers. She could now see his angular features and pale skin. He lifted an amused brow under one icy blue eye and continued to stare at Penelo. Then to her surprise he hopped off the float and began walking towards her. The crowd parted as his presence closed in, his authority and power punctuated the air around Penelo causing her to feel uneasy. Closer the man appeared very boyish, probably a boy in his late teens. Also Penelo noted that he was devastating handsome. The ladies of the crowd couldn't stop their girly giggles and constant squeal some were even swooning.

He was in front of her now and the whole crowd was holding its breath.


	2. Palace

YAY another chapter completed PLEASE Review ill love you forever + Penelo and Vaan ROCKKKK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelo didn't like the boy's almost cocky posture and took a voluntarily step back. But her anxiety was calmed as Vaan stepped up in front of her, closing the gap in between her and the stranger. Suddenly the boy chuckled.

"My, my how touching. Better get out of the way you vermin; no one stops me from what I want. Do you have any idea who I?" the teen inquired.

Vaan tensed up but replied coolly. "I don't care and don't look at her that way," The boy howled in laughter and snapped his fingers. From behind him two heavily armored guards came clanking up to stand beside him.

"Prince Esca, your commands," One of them asked. The prince eyed Vaan slowly, disgust visible in his features. "Take him away," He ordered.

Penelo gasped and held onto Vaan's arm tightly. But her hand lost grip as the guards rushed towards Vaan and began to drag him away. Vaan put up a fight but the guards overpowered him easily.

"Vaan!!!" Penelo yelled, but before she could aid him the prince cupped her chin tightly and forced her back.

"Such a beautiful girl, become my bride," The prince announced.

Penelo struggled in his iron grip. "No! Vaan!" she cried. The prince thought only for a second before he offered. "If you grace my palace today, ill make sure your friend there will be safe,"

Penelo had no choice but to agree.

----------------------------------------

The guards grunted as they threw Vaan into an abandoned alley, he sagged against the stony wall and sunk down onto the musky ground. The guards smirked.

"Stay away boy, or you'll be in even more trouble," One of them spoke and with a nod to his partner they stomped on their heels and were lost in the sunshine.

Vaan stood up; taking his arm he wiped away the blood stain on his cheek. The guards had delivered him quite a punch while trying to keep him in their grasp. It was foolish to fight against 2 royal guards; Vaan could have landed himself in deeper water so he purposely resisted the urge to fight back. All that mattered to Vaan was that right now Penelo was currently in the palace. And he _had _to get there.

----------------------------------------------

Penelo was led into the palace by the prince. As she walked tensely behind the swaying cape of his majesty she couldn't help but notice the dumbstruck stares of some of the maids and knights. Obviously they weren't used to such a common looking girl intruding on their upper class fineries. She stiffened a bit and tried to look proud, but the cold eyes were distinguishing the very thought. Moving about Penelo could see that the palace was a very large area, a place where she herself, a navigator would find hard to venture upon unless equipped with a map.

Suddenly the prince halted in front of her, and Penelo, distracted collided into his hard chest.

"Oww," she complained and started to rub the tender spot.

"You must be careful, my princess," Esca laughed and took hold of her arm. Penelo didn't bother to object his hold, the quicker he left her alone the better. Penelo had it planned out in her mind, when she had the slightest chance she would go search for the first clue and then escape to find Vaan. This was also the reason why she allowed herself to be whisked away to a foreign area. Normally she wouldn't stand up to some snobby prince and his demands, but the bargain present was a fair trade.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You not need to worry, today is a special event and there will be a palace dance. The maids inside will help you get ready," He answered and with a hand addressed the large entrance in front of her.

"I hope to see you there," His tone left no room for declination. With a wink Esca turned around and his dull footsteps started down the hall.

Penelo thought about making a mad dash for the nearest exit but then the large door in from of her opened and out came to young maids. They smiled brightly at her.

"Ah, you must be Penelo the prince had gushed about you and how we're suppose to treat you like a queen," one of the ladies told her while the other came and looped a arm in hers and practically dragged Penelo to the threshold of the room.

"Today is Prince Esca's 18th birthday and a royal ball is to be prepared and my lady you're very lucky. You're the guest of honour,"

The maids led her into the room and Penelo could see it was very spacious, even with all the beautiful furniture and abstract artwork neatly arranged inside.

"What are you going to do to me?" Penelo asked one of them who was bringing over a gold bowl of water.

One of the maids hurled in laughter. "My dear you make it seem like we're about to torture you! Heavens forbid! We're only here to doll you up love," she informed and then with a long finger she angled Penelo's face to stare straight into her lunar eyes.

"What a gorgeous girl! Esca made a very good choice this time. He's always bringing home girls, such a fickle lad,"

"I agree Kayline! Usually girls who are already in a relationship as well," The other maid interjected then she eyed Penelo with a playful grin. "Oh that reminds me _who_ did he take you from?" she directed at her.

Penelo blushed ferociously and cast her eyes to the ground. _Vaan _she wanted to say but something made her choke back the words. The ladies giggled and patted her back.

"Don't worry we're use to girls coming and going or stolen back to their rightful loves," one told her.

"But right now we have a job to get you made up!"

---------------------------------------------------

After the seeming endless torture of the "dressing up" process Penelo was shown to a mirror. She stood uneasy in front of the mirror; the image reflected at her was couldn't be her. While she did a double take on the elegant figure in the glass, the two maids stood triumphantly beside her both had huge smiles.

"You're stunning the prince will be pleased," Kayline praised. But Penelo still shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. The maids had decked her out in a gleaming dress embedded with shimmering beads and shear lacing. They had undid her common braids and styled it professionally to fame her petite face in wavy curls. To finish off the look and to strip her of her low social standings they coiled a magnificent silver necklace around her neck.

"Come! It's time for the party, Kayline will accompany you to the banquet in the main hall," One of the maids ordered then gave a nod to the other one.

Kayline gracefully opened the door and offered a hand towards Penelo. With a sigh, she accepted.

When they arrived at the banquet hall, Penelo could see that the whole room was filled with high class people all enjoying themselves. The hanging chandeliers created a warm and comfortable atmosphere for the many guests to just relax and mingle. But Penelo herself didn't feel like this was where she belonged. Never in her life has she had the honour of indulging in such riches and, well that didn't particularly matter to her.

As she gingerly cruised by the large tables packed with delicacies Penelo kept on noticing the many younger males stalking her with their greedy eyes. But their stares were swayed when the prince had finally spotted her. His smile was blinding as he strolled towards her.

"Ah! There you are," Esca gushed and then took her hands in his. He angled his head back gracefully and did a full inspection of her frame. "Always a beauty," He exclaimed then to Penelo's surprise he slowly caved in on her face, his lips aiming for hers.

"AHEM!"

Penelo was startled and craned her head to look over the prince's shoulder in which he had also noticed the interruption.

"Your majesty, the queen wishes to see you immediately, her grace awaits," the stranger informed.

_This voice_ it's so familiar Penelo thought.

Esca reluctantly freed her from his grasp, and with a whisper of "_ill be back" _in her ear, he squared his shoulders and disappeared in the crowd.

To Penelo's surprise the messenger was still standing in front of her, eyeing her and then finally bursting into hushed laughs. She was taken back, she looked at the boy with annoyed eyes. She had noticed earlier that he had some type of masquerade mask on and the only visible feature of his face was his structured nose and blonde hair.

When his laughs seemed unattainable Penelo angrily stepped up closer to him and leaned in. The boy leaned back the opposite way, obviously surprised by her posture. When she was about 4 inches from his face, she stuck out her tongue and pulled a face.

"Hmph!" Penelo pouted. Then she turned around in a hurry to leave this situation but the boy had already placed a secure hand on her arm. Despite her struggle he tugged her towards his chest and wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. Close to her ear, he whispered.

"It's me you dummy. Pretend we're dancing,"


	3. reunion

Hello Again IT'S ME :D and a new chapter! yup yup please review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the jazzy music ceased a gentler lullaby played, the many guests at the party changed their groove and were soon swaying rhythmically to the new beat. While Penelo, against Vaan's sculptured chest was having a hard time fighting her own thoughts. She recalled back to the other times she and Vaan had shared an embrace but this one in particular was different. It seemed like this hold had shed their normal brother and sister bonded hugs and left an intimate women to man cuddle. She blushed as her mind sent her down yet another complicated maze of thoughts.

While Penelo was contemplating, Vaan tried desperately to fit in with the other couples who were easily adapting to the new song. He arched his head for any guidance in this dance and soon mimicked a man beside him. He took Penelo's hand in his and with his other hand he laid to her waist. Then he began to circle around but unfortunately his footing was all wrong which eventually led him to step heavily on her foot.

"Vaan!!!" Penelo bellowed, trying hard to keep her voice in an undertone. But then she started to snicker as she watched Vaan struggle with a simple waltz. His eyes were constantly on his steps obviously trying to minimize the chance of another scolding from his partner.

When the music called for a spin, Vaan took the chance to advance closer to Penelo. There he whispered in her ear.

"We have to hurry before your admirer comes back," Vaan whispered but Penelo could tell the last part was placed in there to tease her. She irritably stomped on his foot.

"OW-----" Vaan howled, but Penelo had already placed a firm hand on his mouth to stifle out his cry. She giggled as she saw Vaan's face fume with anger and embarrassment. Then to her surprise he grabbed her arm and spun behind her, with his other arm he detained her for a punishing nuggie.

"Hey!! Cut it out!" She whined but that didn't stop Vaan from his vengeance.

Their mischievous remarks caught the attention of the many dancers present, who all delivered the couple unimpressed looks. Through their giggles, Vaan noticed the Prince's eyes scanning the horizon, indefinitely searching for Penelo. It would be difficult to escape with his hawk like eyes but Vaan had to gamble the odds. When the timing was right, Vaan grabbed Penelo's hand and started to thread through the crowd. With this many people they would be able to get _somewhere_ at least Vaan thought.

They ran through the cluster of people, bumping into many guests and knocking a man with a glass of wine. The man whipped around and cursed at them in which Penelo replied with a mouthed sorry. They brushed passed many outrageous outfits with wide spread skirts that were worn by classy women. Naturally their getaway was slowed by the bundles of fabric. The two found themselves dodging spontaneous dance moves from energized couples who were trying to enjoy themselves. Finally the large entrance was in view and Vaan whispered under his breathe an achieved _yes_!

Meanwhile the prince had also noted the disorder and was hurrying over. He started to pursue Penelo but it wasn't until he saw the mysterious messenger boy leading her away did he call for his guards.

"Men! Seize them!" He ordered.

The familiar clanking sound of jostled amour rang though Vaan's ears and he hastily picked up pace. They were out of the banquet hall now but the guards were promptly trailing behind.

"Shoot!" Vaan cursed as he took a swift look over his shoulder to examine the situation. The guards would soon enclose on them and he was sure there would be more coming. The quickest way out would be to make his own exit. With that in mind Vaan halted in front of one of the many stained glass windows. He was about to drive his fist into the glass when a deafening noise erupted from outside. The noise was familiar to him like the smooth engine and potent propellers of an air ship.

The guards too have ceased their chase and were trying to delineate the sound. Suddenly the clatter came closer and more prominent as an air ship smashed through the hall leaving a gaping hole within the castle of Kath. The debris shattered upon the satin floor and blew grime within the hall, creating a grayish mist.

While safely tucked under Vaan's arm, Penelo was trying to see past the veil of uncertainty to the figure strolling confidently toward them.

"Always getting into trouble are we now?" A voice inquired through the haze.

She instantly knew the voice.

"Balthier!" Penelo chimed. The pirate chuckled.

"Come along now,"

----------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Strahl, Penelo tended to the cuts in which Vaan had obtained when the glass shattered back at the palace.

"Arghhh," Vaan winced and yanked his arm away, which was resting on Penelo's lap.

"Easy on that green stuff please!"

Penelo made an exasperated expression and then rolled her eyes. "C'mon be a man," she challenged. Vaan opened his mouth to retaliate but Balthier barged in.

"Still the hopeless love birds aren't you two?" He stated then eyed Penelo who was about to object but decided other wise. So he continued. "Lucky you, me and Fran were cruising through the city hmm?"

"I suppose. Why are you guys here anyways? And how did you know exactly where we were?" Vaan questioned.

Balthier began to pace the diminutive space aboard the ship.

"Well like yourself and Penelo we too are sky pirates and out for adventure," Bathlier began. "We were first at Gurha and heard of the festivities and for the fun of it we decided to join in on the hunt," He explained.

"Me and Penelo have joined the hunt too," Vaan informed.

"Well that would have explained why your airship was parked outside the city walls. Since me and Fran had to go here as well we thought maybe we'll catch up with you somehow. Nice reunion if I do say so myself," He chuckled.

"Indeed," Fran agreed from the pilot seat.

"Wait, isn't the hunt for lovers? I'm I missing something here Balthier?" Penelo teased then watched joyfully as the two pirates exchanged a shaky glance and then both flushed a devilish red.

"Well then, why are you _two_ in it?" Balthier shot back.

"What?" Vaan blurted, totally oblivious to the conversation. "I'm only in it for the treasure,"

Suddenly Penelo remembered the main reason they were in Kath. All the excitement and call for adventure had steered them off the wanted course. Penelo jumped out of her sit then exclaimed.

"The clue! We haven't got that!"

"Ah, don't be too dismayed. I think I've got that covered," Balthier said then from his shirt sleeve he pulled out a bunch of creased papers.

"The first clue, love notes from what I can tell," He confirmed.

"But if you have the clue then we have nothing to work with," Penelo replied disappointment tainted her voice.

"Hmm, well it wouldn't be any fun if you two youngsters were out on the hunt," Balthier mused then crushed on the seat between Vaan and Penelo. There he unfolded the letters to the lot to read.

"Let's see what we're dealing with here,"

----------------------------------------------

_War, war, and even death are all I see on the horizon. Our army is losing power and Father is weary about the soldiers that are too weak to fight. Skylair where are you? Vagnence I hope, where the fighting isn't to rough. I pray for you everyday. The palace is lonely and the walls speak of a great threat. My father still forbids me to leave to where you are. But my soul he can not capture. I will find a way._

_------Lithen_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_The fighting here has worsened. Our commander drew his last breath yesterday. And we, without a leader will only crumble. The other party is predicted to attack in only two short days. Will help come from above? I only desire to be where you are. If not yet soon I refuse to draw **my** last breathe._

_-------Skylair_

--------------------------------------------

_I see blood on the throne, my father has passed. The kingdom will fall. I care not, for as long as your blood isn't drawn. I will go to lady Tama in retreat and from her obtain the sword of Bluria. That will be the last resource. I will now come to you._

_---------Lithen_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Be safe I await your arrival._

_----------Skylair_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Balthier and Fran landed their ship close to where Vaan had idled his and Penelo's. The two skilled pirates escorted the two minors out. In which Penelo was reluctant for they had only a short reunion.

"I don't think we're welcomed to Kath for a long while," Balthier joked then he waved a hand in the air as if to wave away the consequences.

"That doesn't matter," Vaan offered casually. "As long as we have the clue,"

"That's right; I guess it's a race now. Last to Vagnence is not a worthy pirate," Bathlier mocked then with a slight wave he and Fran entered their sanctuary once more.

_---------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Vagnence

Vagnence was a small town directly west of Kath. Vaan and Penelo had arrived at the town near morning break, just as the sun was easing itself over the light clouds and into the cobalt sky. As they ambled into the town, the two of them instantly noticed the sensational floral smell surrounding the whole town. The smell was like a summer day at a flower grove near icy spring waters. Penelo was delighted.

"Vaan! The smell it's wonderful," Penelo exclaimed while arching up her head to the sky for a better whiff. Vaan agreed with a nod but his mind was set on finding this "Lady Tama". Preferably before Balthier and Fran do.

The two trudged on into the heart of the town, stopping only to ask the local resistance on Lady Tama's current whereabouts. Most of the population in Vagnence was no help; all declining their heads and waving the couple away with an irritated hand. Vaan could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

It was nearly noon and with no signs and direction to this mysterious figure, Penelo and Vaan both affirmed that with a hearty meal to fill their stomachs they will continue the search later on. During the earlier duration of their search, Penelo had spotted a small café not so far from where they currently were. As the two were back tracking on the main road, Penelo noticed a street vendor selling unusual toxins of some kind.

The seller was a young and slim woman whose hair was tousled and curtained down her back. Her violet eyes were vibrant against her brown mousse skin. The attire she wore also stood out as it was colourful with neat patterns of zigzags and horizontal lines. It would seem that a beautiful lady as herself would attract a large sum of customers, either there to purchase a product or to just gaze at her. But there was noone in sight.

As Vaan and Penelo cruised by the vendor, the eager lady propped a small bottle of a green substance in Penelo's face. Penelo pulled back a little and gave the lady a questioning look.

"This toxin will make you as beautiful as the goddesses of heaven itself!" The lady announced but then she glanced over at Penelo and Vaan thoroughly before she offered another product.

"Here!" The lady exclaimed. "This is what you two need, a love potion to make your small flame a huge bonfire!!!" Penelo blushed fiercely as she raised a hand to decline the offer.

"No thanks," She replied flatly. But the lady was no longer paying attention to Penelo but was bombarding Vaan with her other sales.

"This little one here will make you ten times as strong as you are now!" Penelo watched as Vaan took the item from the vendor to examine it himself.

"Vaan!!!" Penelo roared and slapped him on the head with her back hand. "We have no time for this! I'm hungry and we also need to find Lady Tama," Penelo lectured.

"Lady Tama? You're looking for Tama?" The vendor suddenly asked. Penelo and Vaan were both taken by surprised and soon were attacking the lady with their questions.

"You know her?!" Vaan bellowed.

"Please tell us where to find her!" Penelo begged.

The lady remained composed as she eyed the two curiously.

"You two must be new, Lady Tama died almost 50 years ago. The town's people aren't allowed to talk about it,"

Penelo and Vaan both stared dumbstruck at the seller like she was speaking a foreign language.

"But…," Penelo began. "How can that be?" She asked to noone in particular.

The lady scanned the two's worried and troubled faces. "If you had anything to say to Tama you should have done it 50 some years ago. But if it would help, her granddaughter is still living around here,"

The teen's faces instantly lit up as the words escaped the vendor's mouth.

"I'll take you to her since the customers aren't very lively today. She doesn't live far, come along,"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Penelo was still some what discouraged. What if her granddaughter knew nothing of Lithen and Skylair? Their race would soon be over if that was the case.

They followed the vendor outside of Vagnence and onto the great fields of green. There on the open land of grass was a small house. Surrounding the house was a wooden fence probably made of scraped up wood retrieved from fallen trees. But the building had a homey feeling around it, a place where a homeless person wouldn't hesitate to knock.

The 3 made their way through the gate opening of the fence and onto the main entrance. The lady told Vaan and Penelo to step back a bit while she knocked on the door. The two exchanged uncertain looks before inclining.

With her fist, the seller knocked twice on the wooden door before it whipped opened, releasing an exotic smell of herbs and the remnants of home cooking into the visitor's faces.

"KAERA!!" An exuberant voice shouted and enveloped the vendor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Elle, please, you have guests," Kaera responded to the girl's welcoming tone with a monotonous reply. Elle took a peek over Kaera's shoulder at the two figures that were categorized as the "guests".

"Hello there," Penelo cheerfully said. But Elle's eyes were else where. She released Kaera hastily and bounced up to where Vaan was standing.

"Wow, I like _you_ already!" Elle exclaimed giving Vaan her must seductive look by fanning her eyelashes. Penelo felt disgusted to her gut and quickly went to fend off the girl. Elle was surprised as Penelo went and stood in front of Vaan with a venomous expression.

While locking in a deadly stare with Elle, Penelo noted that the girl was very pretty. She had a very dark orange colour for her hair which was pulled into a long and wavy pony tail. She had sharp features and large chocolate eyes.

"We're here to ask you about Lady Tama," Vaan said over Penelo's stern posture. "We want to know more about the love story of Lithen and Skylair,"

Penelo and Vaan both took note as Elle's eyes narrowed to slits. "Skylair…," she mumbled angrily. But soon her face recovered its charm as she grinned sweetly at Vaan.

"Oh, that old story? My mom told me that one all the time," Elle informed. "I'll gladly tell you but under one condition of course,"

Penelo and Vaan's ears perked up at the last words. They were pirates; treasure and ancient riches were their specialty. And they were a handy couple, nothing both of them couldn't handle. A little girl's request shouldn't be problematic at all.

Elle grinned sheepishly and with a long finger she pointed directly at Vaan.

"I want you to kiss me,"

Penelo felt her head explode as the words rolled of the girls tongue and registered in her brain. She felt her face heat up with a fierce force of anger and repulsion. _Who does this girl think she is?_ _And what kind of demand is that!?_

But Penelo couldn't force herself to interfere as she watched Elle slithered herself onto Vaan. She stood on her toes while intertwining her arms around his neck. Then she drew her face closer, going straight for the kill.

"Whoa!" Vaan exclaimed. "Not so fast!" Penelo watched ecstatically as Vaan struggled out of Elle's iron grip.

"And about your request, Err, no can do," Vaan retorted swinging his arms casually behind his back. "I went on this treasure hunt for the treasure, not a kiss from a girl I barely know,"

"Ohhh," Elle expression dropped. "So what you mean is that you rather kiss _her_?" She concluded, eyeing Penelo.

"Hey! what are you talkin about?!" Penelo interjected, blushing a deep rosy pink.

Vaan gave a playful grin, his signature smile that constantly made Penelo wonder what on earth he could be thinking.

"Well, actually..." Vaan began.


End file.
